


Karma

by sluthyuck



Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dark Undertones, Deepthroating, Drugs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Top Mark Lee (NCT), horny hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Day 1: Deepthroating + ExhibitionismIt wouldn’t be the first time they did something so sexual and dirty in front of Mark’s friends.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 222





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> did this in a span of like two hours lmao I procrastinated so much so it might be pretty bad. honestly kinda pwp

“ _Mark..”_ Donghyuck whines. He presses himself against his boyfriend’s back with his hands trailing down to his waistband. 

“Hold up, Hyuck.” Mark shushes. “Pass me the grinder, Lucas.” 

The blonde giant gleefully passes the metal grinder in his friends hand. He takes a peek at Donghyuck and he smirks slightly. Donghyuck flips him off with a glare which didn’t affect Lucas. Instead, he laughs loudly and grins affectionately at him. 

Donghyuck’s cheeks twinge a rosy hue and he pouts dejectedly. He settles back down to sitting next to Mark with a quiet scoff and crosses his arms. He wants to _fuck_ and all Mark wants to do is get high. He even wore the cute, black miniskirt Mark loves. All he can think about is how unfair it is that he isn’t getting the attention he deserves, _wants._ The alpha already ate a full brownie by himself earlier but _no_ , he needs to smoke with his bros instead of being balls deep inside of him. 

Mark has his eyes squinted as he carefully breaks down the wrap under the dark red LED lights. He opens his grinder and inspects the weed. Satisfied, he grabs a pinch of ground-up marijuana and places it on the inside of the wrap in a line. With both of his hands, he begins rolling his blunt by gently rocking the wrapping paper back and forth into a cylinder shape. He brings the edge of the blunt and carefully uses his tongue to damp it to seal it. 

“You look cute by the way.” Mark murmurs. 

Donghyuck snaps his head at his boyfriend with surprise and his eyes widen momentarily. He beams at his compliment and smiles widely with teeth. He leans against Mark and gently kisses his cheek. He’s sure that if it the red LED light wasn’t on; he’d be able to tell if Mark is blushing. 

“Thank you,” Donghyuck giggles. “I wore your favorite too.” 

“I noticed.” Mark looks at his thighs perversely. He slips his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh and squeezes his silky skin. He tugs his pretty omega towards him and shoves him into his lap, placing his chin on his head. The hand on his thigh hasn’t left and is instead positioned in between his thighs. 

He brings the blunt to his lips with a lighter in his free hand. His other hand is still dipped between Donghyuck’s thighs as he lights the end of the blunt. The younger’s breath hitches when Mark gently caresses his cunt and he immediately clamps his thighs shut around his hand.

“No panties?” Mark muses.

“I thought it was just gonna be us!” Donghyuck whines.

Mark ignores him and continues to caress his folds, occasionally teasing his clit playfully. Donghyuck whimpers and huffs before grabbing his wrist. 

“Before you guys fuck, can you at least pass the blunt?” Yuta interrupts. 

“ _Hold up, Mark.”_ Donghyuck mocks sarcastically. “The boys are waiting for you.” 

Mark narrows his eyes at the little minx who smiles innocently at him. He removes his hand from between the younger’s thighs and places it on his waist. He briefly glances at his friends who look at him boredly. 

He inhales deeply and holds his breath while grabbing Donghyuck’s jaw. He leans his head down and blows the smoke into the omega’s parted lips. Their lips brush against each other sensually as Donghyuck inhales the smoke softly before exhaling. Mark stares at him with half-lidded eyes and kisses him softly. Donghyuck whines against him and shuffles on top of him, slipping his tongue to caress Mark’s warm cavern. He could feel something hard pressing against him and he blushes. 

A loud, fake cough from the other side of the room interrupted them. Both Yuta and Yukhei look annoyed. The couple pull their faces away from each other and look at them with irritation. 

“You done?” Yukhei says impatiently. 

“Shut up.” Mark glares at the redhead. 

Embarrassed, Donghyuck crawls off his boyfriend’s lap despite his protests. His cunt aches and feels wet from the ministrations. It wouldn’t be the first time they did something so sexual and _dirty_ in front of Mark’s friends. He shouldn’t be so embarrassed when Mark has knotted him in front of Yuta and Yukhei before. They’ve seen him orgasm even _squirt_ on Mark’s cock. 

Yukhei practically enjoys watching him getting split apart by Mark. Sometimes when Mark is in such a generous mood he’d let him join in. Donghyuck blushes at the memory of being spit roasted by the two of them. Yukhei hadn’t been lying about having a massive cock. He rand pitifully moans as his cunt throbs. 

Mark takes a few puffs from the blunt before he hands his other friend, Yuta, the blunt and the grinder. He motions towards the bong in the redhead’s lap and Yuta nods in understanding. Mark looked unaffected and normal unlike his flustered self. 

It isn’t fair that he isn’t all hot and horny like he is. He craves Mark’s long, fat cock inside of him and he can’t help but feel frustrated. Angrily, Donghyuck crawls between Mark’s legs and tugs the waistband of his sweats. 

“Hyuck, what are you doing?” Mark protests. 

Donghyuck ignores him and slips his hand in his boxers, wrapping his hand around the thick phallus. Mark curses quietly above him and pinches his eyebrows together. Donghyuck leans forward and swipes his tongue over his cockslit teasingly. He gently swirls his tongue against the spongy, salty flesh. He begins suckling the swollen tip that he’s sure would look prettier without the red lights. Maybe he’ll be a bitch and not let Mark cum. It’ll be payback for the times the idiot teased him and refused to give him attention. 

Yuta and Yukhei are giggling and whistling at the couple. Donghyuck is aware that his skirt is barely covering his ass and he’s sure that the two other men could see that he’s completely bare. He doesn’t completely mind. 

“He’s got a nice ass.” Yuta comments shamelessly. 

“He gives good head too.” Yukhei chuckles. “Slut deepthroated my dick last time. Not many can do that.” 

“Seriously? Shit…” Yuta whistles lowly. 

“Can you dumbasses shut up?” Mark snarls. “Donghyuck, stop fucking teasing. If not, you know damn well I’ll fuck your throat.” 

Donghyuck giggles at his alpha and presses his cheek against his cock. He presses his thighs together as they grow wetter and sticky from slick. He parts his lips and lowers his head into Mark’s lap, swallowing his fat cock until his nose is pressed against dark curls. Drool seeps out of his mouth as he forces his head deeper into his lap. He moans softly when Mark’s dick hits the back of his throat. He bobs his head along his thick member, swirling his pink tongue on the underside of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Mark hisses with clenched eyes. “So good.”

The dark haired man lazily thrusts his hips forward to bury his member deeper into his boyfriend’s hot cavern. His senses feel heightened and he’s sure that the weed is finally kicking in. With hooded eyes, he stares into Donghyuck’s brown ones that sparkle under the red light. He can tell how the omega is aching for him with the way he’s squirming. The soft vibrations on his cock only confirms his thoughts. He could laugh at how slutty and stupid Donghyuck looks with his mouth stuffed with his cock. The drool that’s dripping from his chin isn’t helping. 

“You look so pretty like this.” Mark croons. “A pretty whore for my cock. You must want me to fuck you that bad, huh princess?” 

Mark leans forward and tugs the black skirt up to reveal his ass. He slams his hand down on his soft flesh that is a little tender from earlier. He chuckles as Donghyuck squeaks with a mouthful of cock. He glances at his friends who are already stroking their own members shamelessly. 

“You really are a fucking whore. Sucking me off in front of my friends with your ass out in this tiny ass skirt and no panties.” Mark growls. “Stupid fucking slut. All you can think of is getting a taste of cock, huh?”

“Of course he is.” Yuta chimes. “Whore practically gets wet from being used.”

Groaning pleasurably, Yukhei rolls his thumb around his thick member, smearing precum all over the tip. He imagines himself in Mark’s place, fucking Donghyuck’s throat with his massive cock. Maybe the good little slut would learn to _behave_ instead of acting like some spoiled little princess bitch. 

Yuta pumps his cock up and down with his hand lazily as he stares at the gleaming shine between the omega’s legs. He never had the luxury to taste Donghyuck but he bets the whore tastes sweet as candy. If he asks Mark on a good day, then he might have a chance to get a little taste of his sweet cunt. 

Donghyuck sobs pathetically around his cock at his words, sucking the salty flesh desperately. He knows that Mark is nearing his orgasm with the way he grips his hair tightly. He bobs his head eagerly, sucking and caressing his cock with his tongue, fucking his face onto his boyfriend thick phallus. Mark is groaning and rolling his neck, fingers clenching the tufts of silver locks. Donghyuck squeezes his ballsac and rolls them in his warm hands. 

Just when he feels his cock throbbing and balls tightening, Donghyuck pulls away. He presses a soft kiss on Mark’s dick with a pleased smile. He _knows_ it’s a terrible move but he can’t help but want to put Mark in his place. If he wasn’t such an inattentive jerk than maybe he wouldn’t be getting his orgasm denied. 

“What the fuck-“ Mark snarls. “I was about to cum!” 

Yukhei and Yuta share a look briefly before laughing at Mark’s misery. 

“What do you mean, Daddy?” Donghyuck replies innocently. 

“You fucking bitch.” Mark growls. “You really want to act like a brat now?” 

“I’m trying to be a _good_ princess for you.” Donghyuck whines. He crawls on top of his lap and sits his ass firmly on his thighs with an innocent look. 

“You weren’t giving me enough attention, Daddy.” Donghyuck chides. “If you did, maybe I would have let you cum. _Maybe.”_

“Maybe?” Mark glares. 

Donghyuck smiles slyly and shrugs. 

“Then _maybe_ I’ll think about fucking you today. Maybe you won’t get to cum this whole week. You don’t really deserve Daddy’s cock, huh? What do you think, boys? Think he deserves to get fucked today? Cum?”

Donghyuck’s smile fell immediately and Mark smirks. 

“Definitely not.” Yukhei agrees. “Little princess bitch is acting like he can order around an _alpha.”_

“He needs to be put in his place.” Yuta grins darkly. “Omegas need ta learn to be good little sluts for their alphas.” 

“No! I wasn’t trying to order you around Daddy! Or… Or be a bad omega! Please fuck me.” Donghyuck begs pathetically. “I’ll be good! Better! I promise!”

“Shut the fuck up! You’re a fucking lying cunt. You won’t get to cum today or the rest of the week.” Mark barks. “But… I’ll definitely be fucking and breeding you.” 

Donghyuck sniffles and nods. 

“Get on your knees like a good slut.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the end had pretty dark undertones but idk wtf i just wrote but it was HORNY and HOT
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)


End file.
